


The Ghost of a provincial theatre

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Chapter 1

The main heroine in white dress in the Empire style sitting on a chair in the middle of the scene

 

The heroine  
exclaims

 

Haunts me  
The disembodied voice.  
He cries, moans  
And I swears  
In love...  
Eternal!  
Unearthly!  
(breaks off, listens)  
me something cold  
A cold wind  
Me overtook,  
Probably guard the door  
Opened!

 

The voice  
out of nowhere

 

About the maid of my dreams!  
I'm here again  
And look at you!  
Yesterday I wanted  
Break in  
And flatten  
Carpet dumb  
At your feet!  
Alas!  
I could not,  
For I am bound  
To the hall.  
And you here  
I did not have enough!

 

The heroine

 

You are drunk!!!

 

The voice

 

All right.  
I'm drunk,  
But I'm drunk!  
You — as a daring wine  
Anjou!  
And your voice  
So call...  
And so sweet,  
What I like  
You to review  
Tour  
In these all places.  
But you shiver?  
Fear not, sweet!  
No offense!

 

The heroine behind the scenes


	2. Chapter 2

Popping up on stage a man in a grey pair and boots

 

Man

 

I need  
The  
Who knows in the basement  
Move!  
Let me save  
Take  
And do it  
Without unnecessary  
Noise!!!

 

There is a man in a rumpled jumpsuit, signs shows that dumb

 

Man

 

Yeah.  
You are here  
Dumb you're my  
PAL.  
Where's the progress  
In the basement?

 

Mute comes on stage and raises the hatch.

 

Man  
jumps down

 

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Man in the basement in total darkness.

 

Man  
shouts

 

Hey! Hell - knows - who!  
Give we will take!

 

The voice

 

Yes take it!  
The Colonel I  
Here will not tolerate!  
It'll rot!  
Or I'll kill you!  
So nasty squeak  
To be able...  
Yuck yuck!  
Not  
I died here,  
So Viktyuk  
Listen!  
Romeo is a homosexual!  
Juliet was a lesbian!  
Ophelia is like a monkey,  
Striptease dancing  
On the pole,  
Hamlet holds  
The club night!  
O mores!  
About times!  
I disappear!

 

The heroine

 

My dear friend!  
My Keeper!  
You heard  
As this guy  
I was hurting?!

 

Man

 

Come on,  
Prima!  
In an hour show!  
And you are there  
In the title role.

 

The heroine

 

Oh yeah!  
What is it?  
I hope to remember...  
Oh yeah  
"Oh the train,  
They were going somewhere,  
Me with do not take!  
So I lie down on the rails!!"

 

Man

 

Yeah.  
Viktyuk  
"Anna and Karina"  
Come on.

 

The end


End file.
